Rescue Me - Kisaita
by mysticaldragon11
Summary: Kisame and Itachi learn the value of partnership when Hidan and Deidara go missing. Kisaita fluff one shot.


Rescue Me

It was dark and quiet when Kisame and I entered the base. It usually was around this time of night. We made our way down the maze of halls to our shared room. At first the idea of sharing a room with someone such as Kisame was a little disheartening. As time went on I found I liked it this way. I could sleep without the fear of being attacked because he would have my back. And I would have his as well.

We entered our room to find it as we left it. No one dared mess with our room or they would suffer much pain. The location of the rooms is likable enough. Each room is located in its own hallway for privacy and strategy. If we were to be infiltrated it would be easy for the other members to get a good attack position. Our leader had pretty much thought of everything.

We don't see the other members all that much and that is just fine with me. If anyone had met the other members as I have they would all see why. Sasori and Deidara fight continuously about art. Hidan and Kakuzu continuously fight about money and Hidan's weird religion. And Zetsu is just plain creepy at times. He's a cannibal and its just best to stay out of his way.

Konan is the leader's partner but we rarely if ever see her. She stays in the side of the cave where our leader resides. Tobi is Zetsu's apprentice. He is not what he appears to be but only a few know the truth about him. All of that aside being in the Akatsuki isn't all that bad. If you can call being in an organization of cold blooded killers not bad that is. At times it gets lonely and at times it feels like the world has moved on and left us behind but somehow we make do.

I guess if you want to get technical we make do with each other for company. It may not seem right in anyone's eyes but when you live in a cave of nine men and one woman it pretty much goes without saying that you get love where you can find love. In our case we can't go out and meet new people and fall in love and have children. We are restricted to the ten members of the Akatsuki and that is it.

So when the lonely nights get to be too much and there aren't any females around to comfort us we can either fight off the loneliness and pretend it doesn't exist or we can turn to our partners who we trust with our lives and ease some of the ache that we both share. We of course choose the latter. It is the only thing that keeps us sane. And on this particular night we would learn the value of our partnerships.

Kisame was first to get into his bed. He always slept in his boxers and that was all. Me on the other hand I always sleep in sleep pants and my mesh shirt. I finally managed to get ready for bed and no sooner pulled back the covers to get into bed when Sasori barged through our door. "Have either of you seen Deidara?" He asked as calm and stoic as ever. We both shook our heads and he left the room. "They probably got into another one of their famous fights and the blond ran off again as he always does." Kisame mumbled.

"Hn" I replied crawling into bed and killing the torches. It didn't take long to fall asleep as Kisame and I have just returned from a long boring but tiring mission. Sleeping on the ground and in the cold takes a heavy toll on ones body and mind. I was enjoying being in my own bed and feeling the warmth of my comforter surrounding me was making me exceptionally tired. Kisame followed close at my heels for I could hear his steady breathing and then the deepening of it turning to soft snores.

How long we had slept I don't know but it couldn't have been long before we were rudely woken by the sound of banging on our door and voices shouting. I sat up trying to focus as Kisame stumbled to the door and opened it. All of the torches in our hall had been lit. Kisame spoke to someone and by the voice it sounded like Kakuzu. He then turned, closed the door and stumbled to the bathroom. He lit the torches and dressed.

"What's going on?" I asked gruffly. Kisame gave me a soft look, his eyes full of concern. "Deidara and Hidan are missing." He said putting on his shoes. He grabbed his cloak and headed out the door. I threw back the covers and put on my sandals, grabbed my cloak and followed. Everyone had met in the commons room. Leader was there as was his partner. Kakuzu looked worried and Sasori looked like Sasori. Being a puppet I guess it would be hard to show concern.

Zetsu was already gone tracking their scent or trail or whatever it is he tracks. Tobi stood clad in his pajamas looking a little lost without our Akatsuki plant like cannibal man. It would always be a mystery as to how Tobi could let someone who eats people touch him in such an intimate way without a worry that he might turn on him. Zetsu is protective over the masked idiot though so I guess he doesn't have much to worry about but caution never hurt anyone.

"As you have heard we are missing two members." Leader began. "It has been seventeen hours since anyone has seen Deidara and fourteen since anyone has seen Hidan. It is safe to assume that our members have gotten themselves captured. When Zetsu gets back and lets us know where they are we will arrange a full on rescue mission." Leader said looking at us firmly. As in this is non negotiable. We all understood.

"Were they on a mission together?" Kisame asked. "No the brat said he was going to find a good river bed for his clay. He took his bird and that was last I saw of him." Sasori explained. "Hidan was out praying to his damned god." Kakuzu said angrily. Kisame bit his lip and sighed. This was going to be a long night. "So much for sleep, ey Itachi?" Kisame asked. "Hn." I nodded. Yes this was going to be a long and sleepless night.

Zetsu returned an hour after leader informed us of the rescue mission. He was breathing raggedly and for once he almost looked human. "The Sound are geared up for something and I sensed Hidan's chakra but Deidara's wasn't present." Zetsu's white half informed. "Only because we were almost detected and you couldn't tell for sure." The black half elaborated. "Maybe If you hadn't been running your trap we wouldn't have almost been caught and had to leave so soon." The white half argued back.

Leader held up his hand. "Okay so we know Hidan is there and we will check for Deidara while we are there. Everyone gear up. We move out in ten minutes." Leader ordered. Kisame and I headed to our room so he could get Samahada and I could reload my shurikin and kunai. "Not sensing Deidara's chakra sounds bad." Kisame said. He strapped Samahada into place and turned to look at me. "That could be a sign that he is- Kisame, Itachi are you guys ready?" Sasori asked walking into the room. We nodded and he left. I shot Kisame a look that said that was close and he bowed his head in shame.

We headed out the door to the base and awaited instructions from leader. He stood waiting for all of us to get out of the base so he could inform us of our mission and what our first move would be. Kisame and I would be together and Sasori and Kakuzu would be teamed up for this while their partners were M.I.A. Konan and Leader would be a team as well and we would all split up and take three sides of the Sound village. We were to kill anything that moved as long as it wasn't Hidan or Deidara.

It was a simple plan and Kisame looked like a kid in a candy store. He loved to kill and maim as long as it involved Samahada. I couldn't help but smile at the look on his face. We left and headed to the Sound to find our guys. The thought of the Sound almost chilled my blood what with Orochimaru being the leader of them and my little brother joining that snake for power. It made me want to throw up. Kisame placed his hand on my back as we jumped through the trees.

"You okay there, Itachi?" He asked. I nodded and gave him a smile. He was the only one who got to see it. I reserved it for him alone. Kisame squeezed my shoulder and let go. We picked up our pace and focused on the route ahead of us. Within a couple of hours we had reached the border of the Sound Village. We used the trees for cover and moved soundlessly over the wall. Kisame took out the guard before he even had a chance to look our direction. He smiled at me and gave me a thumbs up.

It wasn't long before we reached the main structure of the village. Orochimaru may or may not be here but odds are he had everything to do with our missing members. We approached slowly and made our way into the dome. Looking around us we came to the conclusion that there must be at least a hundred Sound ninja in the room we were in. Kisame grinned even wider. I was about to tell him this was an obstacle we didn't need but he was already tearing through them at a hypnotizing speed.

I activated my sharingan and began helping out my partner. We spent a good half an hour obliterating the Sound nin before we finally managed to find out where they were holding Hidan. We headed back out the door we had come through and made a detour towards a group of shack buildings on the edge of the village. We reached the entrance to the underground cells just as Leader and Konan joined us.

We headed down into the chamber and were greeted with smells only Zetsu would love. Why leader left Zetsu and Tobi to watch the base was beyond me. This would have been a job better suited for Zetsu. He could have popped in grabbed our guy and popped out but instead here we were making our way down into the smelliest cesspool I had ever had the displeasure of entering.

Kisame walked on as if there was nothing to smell while I struggled not to pass out or make a face. It wasn't long till we found Hidan's cell. He was chained to the wall and he looked a little worse for wear. Even immortal he still had a tendency to look as though he just crawled out of the gutter. Leader opened the cell with a jutsu and I made quick work of getting the shackles off of him. He leaned heavily against me, his chakra completely gone. His cloak was in shreds and his chest and pants were covered in blood.

Kakuzu and Sasori met us then and Kakuzu took Hidan. Leader ordered him back to the base while we searched for Deidara. Kisame checked all of the cells while leader reached out with his mind. Konan used her paper butterflies to search in all the buildings. Somewhere out in the Sound Village Deidara's chakra was emitting. It was so faint that it was nothing more then a whisper. Sasori tore out of the chamber and back up to ground level.

He stood feeling Deidara as much as he could. Leader joined him and then pointed. "Its coming from over there." He said. Sasori looked at the building only to get angry. It was a hospital and Deidara was being held inside. They made their way into the hospital all making sure to stay out of sight. They reached the exam rooms and Sasori could feel Deidara's chakra a little more. We filed suit into the exam room and were stunned by what we seen.

Deidara lay on the table without his cloak nor his shirt. He still had his pants on but the mouth on his chest had been opened while his palm mouths had been stitched shut. Blood covered Deidara chest and stomach indicating that something had happened. Sasori ran to Deidara and touched the blonds head. "Deidara can you hear me?" He asked looking at the mouth in worry. Deidara twitched and then remained still.

Sasori shook him slightly. Deidara's eyes fluttered open. He looked at the red head in front of him and smiled. "I knew you would make it." He said groggily. Leader shoved past everyone into the room. "Deidara what happened here?" He asked. Deidara focused as well as he could. "Orochimaru opened the mouth on my chest. He was experimenting with them. He stitched these closed so I couldn't use them on him." Deidara said trying to keep his eyes open.

"He put some weird liquid stuff into my chest mouth and now everything is all fuzzy and I can't get up." Deidara said almost in a whimper. Sasori held Deidara's hand tightly. He reached over and grabbed scissors off the counter and cut the stitches on the palm mouths. He investigated the mouths noting that they were unharmed and went to work re-stitching the chest mouth. Once he completed his job he wrapped Deidara up in his cloak and lifted the blond and hurried back into his attack puppet.

Leader didn't have to tell him twice as he made his way back to the base and out of Orochimaru's grasp. Leader and Konan went to hunt down Orochimaru while Kisame and I were sent back to the base as well. We reached the base at sunrise and the tiredness was worse then ever. We stumbled and wobbled our way up to our room. Our beds had never looked so inviting before. Kisame held up a hand stopping me from moving further into the room. He shoved our beds together and I smiled.

We both stripped to our boxers not worrying about weather or not it was comfortable or not. We were too tired to care. We crawled into bed and Kisame pulled me on to his chest. "Itachi, I don't know what I would do if anything ever happened to you." He said seriously. I gave him a tired smile. "I will always be safe as long as you always come and rescue me." I said. He smiled and kissed me. We fell asleep in each others arms like that and I dreamed that Kisame was my knight in shining armor.


End file.
